


Gym Day

by twerkinginthemoshpit



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff and Smut, Gym, IDEC, It gets better I promise, M/M, My First Smut, Some Plot, dialogue to start, exercise, third person to first person switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinginthemoshpit/pseuds/twerkinginthemoshpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan really hates the gym. . . but now he's got a little incentive</p><p>TristanxConnor smut/lemon/whatever one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the group gym posts on their instagrams. First fic so please leave constructive criticisms! Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors (and the awful summary). I know it's cliché, don't hate me. . .

Tris had always hated exercise from a young age. He never saw it as necessary to his continuous existence. As long as he could touch his toes and make it up the stairs unaided, he called it good.

But recently Connor had been going to the gym with James very early in the morning. It wasn't that he was jealous, no they were all friends. It's just that Tris appreciated the way his muscles rippled from exerting so much pressure, the thin sheen of sweat running down his face, the rapid rise and fall of his chest made Tris imagine Connor in a very different situation. One that James simply didn't care for.

As the weeks wore on, Tristan became more aware of his lack of fitness being surrounded by his three other ab donning bandmates. Connor's muscles had become more distinct with his arms flexing under even the slightest movement. A slow ache had made its way into Tristan's stomach every time he glanced over at him.

For the most part the boys had always joked about their sexual orientations which was both amusing and confusing for Tristan. Every time Connor came back from the gym, he just couldn't find it within him to make the first move. He came to the conclusion that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

That is how Tris found himself in the gym at an ungodly hour of the evening. He thought if he went when no one else was there, that way it would be less embarrassing when he realised he was totally inept.

"Start with something easy" he thought. He entered the room with the least amount of equipment, no intimidating squat racks and treadmills, only a few benches, some weights and a couple of mats. 

"I'm a drummer, I sit down all the time so lets focus on my arms." He said to himself. "Press ups it is" 

He pulled a mat in front of one of the benches so that if he got tired he could have a sit down.  
"1..2...3....4.....5......6.......7........8.........9" he was already beginning to struggle. "..........10"  
Tris was happy with the fact that the mirrors on the walls had been covered because he didn't even want to see how pathetic he knew he looked.  
He was lying face down on the bench when he heard the door click open. Being too worn out to look around he called out with his eyes still closed.  
"Go away" he said quietly.  
"What are you doing here, Tris" Connor said softly.  
Of all people, this was the worst. How could he explain? He let out a long sigh.

"If you wanted to join James and I, you should've just asked." Connor sat by Tristan's head on the narrow bench.

"That's not what I want." Tris spoke quietly.

"What do you want?" Connor questioned.

Tris sat up so he could face Connor in a less awkward position. "Why are you here?" Tris asked, avoiding the question.

"I came looking for you, the others went to bed but we didn't know where you were. I volunteered to find you. Now answer the question" Connor replied.

"I don't know if what I want is reasonable or just plain selfish" Tris was beginning to lose his resolve.

"I can't help you if I don't know though, can I?" Connor nudged Tris playfully in the ribs. The response he got was not the one he was expecting.

Tristan started crying.

Not a full on sob, but tears nonetheless. Connor was shocked but rather than speak out he simply put a hand round Tristan's middle; he was too short to reach around his broad shoulders.

To feel Connor's arms around him was both a blessing and a curse for Tris. He somehow managed to fight back more tears and take a couple of deep breaths until he calmed down.

"I feel so stupid." Tris finally said.

"You shouldn't though, c'mon what's on your mind?" Connor said whilst attempting to hold him tighter only for Tris to push back.

"No...I" Tris began to struggle but stopped when he saw the hurt in Connor's eyes.

"Oh it's me? Ok, I'll be off then, give you some space or whatever." Connor quickly retracted his arms and got up as if to leave.

"No that's not....I mean yes it's you bu-" Tris began.

"No, it's alright. I'll see you later, yeah." Connor started towards the door but was stopped by Tris' arm at the hem of his shirt.

"Don't leave please." pleaded Tris. "When I said it's you, I meant how I feel about you is what's wrong. I like you Con more than you know but I didn't want to say anything in case I ruined the friendship we have and we always joke about being gay together but I always secretly wish it was true because I've always wanted to be with you from the start but if you didn't want that then I'd be selfish to expect something from you in that way an-"

"Tris you don't have to say anymore" Connor interrupted, "I get what you're saying and I don't know either. I'm confused too. I have been for a while now."

The air between them was heavy but neither of them dared to speak. Feeling empowered by Connor's confession, Tris moved his hand over Connor's and held it there. Almost immediately, Connor's fingers laced with his and they just sat there in silence. 

After what felt like years, Tris cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," 

"Wha-" Connor started but was interrupted by Tristan's lips on his own. It wasn't a forceful kiss, just a gentle peck. Connor looked up at Tris to find his eyes closed, almost in pain- as if he was so desperate for this moment that it hurt to feel it happen. 

Connor was confused, Tristan's lips felt so smooth but this was Tris, his mate. As he was about to speak out, Tristan applied more pressure and Connor melted a little. He decided to see where this would go. As the kiss wore on, Connor grew more and more aroused. He closed his eyes and impulsively, Connor coerced Tristan's mouth open. Tentatively, he let his tongue flicker over Tris' and received a low groan from him in response.

Connor deepened the kiss and easily gained dominance as Tris became a moaning mess. When they finally broke the kiss for air both their cheeks were flushed bright red and their chests heaving.

"You don't have to be sorry, Tris" Connor cupped his cheeks. "You made me realise, I want this. You"

Tris couldn't comprehend what was happening. He didn't need to. Right now, it was him and Connor. He reconnected their lips and waited for Connor to take charge once more.

And Connor did not disappoint. He straddled Tris and cautiously pushed him down so that his back was flat on the bench, their chests and groins flush against each other. Tristan was trying to remain calm but Connor gave him no choice when he began to grind down on his clothed crotch.

"Oh shit," Tris broke their lips to have a sharp intake of air.

Connor paused, worried. "Did you want me to slow down?" he questioned.

Tris shook his head fiercely in response. Rather than speaking, he slowly rolled his hips up into Connor's and grunted. Connor took this as a sign to continue.

Despite the amazing friction, Connor found himself wanting more of the blond beneath him. Unfortunately both were wearing t-shirts so they had to break apart temporarily to remove their clothing. Both were left in just their boxer briefs, each one containing their rising erections. 

Tris was busy enjoying the feeling of Connor. He ran his hands all over his body, down his arms, over his abdomen and laid them to rest on his pert ass and squeezed. Hard. Almost as if on cue, Connor continued grinding down on Tris rhythmically.

Things were getting heavy real quick. Both the boys were sporting damp fronted boxers but neither could tear themselves away.

"We should....we need......I want you. I-inside of me." Tris said between gasps.

Connor stilled which gained a groan of frustration from Tris. "Are you sure you want this?" Connor knew Tris struggled with intimacy.

"That's why I'm here, at this hour, for you. I see you in the gym and I just get this feeling and I couldn't find the courage to make my move so I thought-" He was silenced by Connor pulling his boxers down past his knees and feet, throwing them to a dark corner of the room.

Without saying a word Connor lightly kissed his way down Tristan's body. Starting at his prominent jaw down his neck, pausing at his nipples. He ran his thumbs over each one, lightly pressing down on them which caused Tristan to arch his back into his touch.

Tris was in a state of delirium. This was happening and it felt so good, almost too good. As if it wasn't real. But then he felt Connor's hot breath at the base of his cock, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't want to mess you around," Connor said as he gently lifted Tristan's legs towards his chest. "But I don't have any lube so we're going to go nice and slow, yeah"

He didn't wait for a response as he circled a finger round Tristan's rosebud. Tristan took a deep shuddering breath as he felt the finger enter him. And that was only the first. Connor waited at least a minute before he added a second and third, all the while Tristan had taken to holding his legs up with his hands to somewhat control their quivering.

"Please Con," Tristan begged impatiently.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Connor didn't want to hurt him.

"Pleeaassee Con" Tris practically moaned. Connor couldn't resist how the sound went straight to his dick. Finally removing his own boxers, Connor Ball stood in all his glory. 

In comparison, Tris was slightly longer in length, but Connor made up for it in thickness. Tris' mouth sat agape at the sight. 

"If you don't close that little mouth of yours, I'll be tempted to stick it in there" Connor warned jokingly.

"It's just so.....I can't.....Con.....nnnnhh" Tris finished his sentence with a moan again, unable to contain his lust.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Connor lined himself up and ever so slowly pushed into Tris. 

Nothing could have prepared Tris for this. It felt like he was being torn open from the inside out. He tried to hide his discomfort by focusing on his breathing.

Connor gently leaned forward and kissed Tris on the neck. "I'm in" he whispered against Tris' skin.

That helped Tris let go of all the muscles he hadn't realised he'd been squeezing. The burning had subsided and Connor was indeed, all in.

"Ok, I'm good," said Tris after a long slow exhale. Tris kind of knew what happened next but again, he was not prepared for it. Connor slowly pulled out half away and pushed back in just as slowly. And Tris loved it so much, he moaned. Loud. With every movement, Tristan's moans became less and less coherent as his body felt like it was being set alight. 

Connor had began to work up a sweat at the effort to take things slow for Tris' sake. But he was struggling. The feeling of Tris clenching around him after every moan was making him go light headed, but the friction wasn't enough.

"Don't.....ever...st-op," Tris managed to breathe.

"Don't worry about that," Connor grunted. "Are you ok for me to speed up?"

Tris didn't even realise this was slow, it felt too intense. He tried to whisper a yes but his mouth was too preoccupied with letting out embarrassing sounds. Instead he nodded enthusiastically. 

Connor was more than happy to oblige.  
After waiting for Tris to get comfortable he began moving with more vigour than before.

Tris cried out louder than before. He tried to warn Connor that his inevitable release was approaching must faster than Tris had hoped. 

Connor could see it in his face. Tris was almost there but he himself was nowhere near. With a slight shift of angle, Tristan was pushed over the edge.

Tris couldn't breathe as he felt his climax peak. He managed to whisper out a feeble "Connor!"

"Yes mate?" Connor answered from across the room. 

Wait, what? I opened the eyes that I hadn't realised were closed this whole time. 

"Are you going to say something? James and I are going to the gym so..."

'Shit. I've been dreaming this whole time? I called his name, how many times? Was I moaning out loud?' I thought.

"Uhhh..... I wanted to join you. I"ll be there in 10," I mumbled.

Connor smiled."Sick, we'll see you there,"

I waited for them to leave before I got up. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my bunk.

I threw the sheets onto the laundry pile , changed my underwear and headed to the gym in the cleanest clothes I could find.  
I smacked my face a bit, better make sure I was awake this time. Guess it was time to for me to make my move.


End file.
